Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an electrophotographic color image and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus with a reduced-capacity memory device for storing data relating to image formation conditions and improved man-machine interface characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the same.